


Reward

by orphan_account



Category: Yoongi x Jungkook - Fandom, jungkook - Fandom, yoongi - Fandom, yoonkook - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Aftercare, Age Play, Age Play Caregiver Jeon Jungkook, Age Play Little Min Yoongi | Suga, Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, BDSM, Baby Boy Min Yoongi | Suga, Daddy Jeon Jungkook, Daddy Kink, Dom Jeon Jungkook, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Dry Humping, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Infantilism, M/M, PWP, Smut, Soft Dom Jeon Jungkook, Stuffed Toys, Sub Min Yoongi | Suga, Toy Fucking, Yoonkook Week, yoonkook
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:02:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22657483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "You've been such a good boy, Kitten," Jungkook cooed, caressing Yoongi's cheek. "So obedient for Daddy. Do you think you deserve a reward?"-Jungkook hasn't played with Yoongi in two whole weeks– and for being so patient, Jungkook rewards his little kitten.
Relationships: yoongi x jungkook - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 124





	Reward

**Author's Note:**

> – 
> 
> Little Yoongi + Daddy Jungkook
> 
> – 
> 
> Jungkook rewards his little for being such a good boy.
> 
> –

"You've been such a good boy, Kitten," Jungkook cooed, caressing Yoongi's cheek. "So obedient for Daddy. Do you think you deserve a reward?"

Yoongi's nuzzled into his Daddy's hand and whimpered. His thighs rubbed together and his knuckles turned white from how hard he was gripping his blankie. /Two weeks./ Two whole weeks without playtime! Daddy said it was because Yoonie was getting too spoiled. Personally, Yoongi disagreed, but he did what he was told anyway because that's what good boys do.

"Yeth, Daddy," Yoongi slurred. His paci threatened to fall, barely hanging in the little's mouth by his two front teeth. "Wan' fee' good."

Jungkook grinned, his hands already begining to trail down Yoongi's chest. He gripped the little's moving thighs and squeezed, making Yoongi moan oh so sweetly. Every ounce of Jungkook's control went into not immediately ravaging the man. Those two weeks had been hard on him, too. He was allowed to touch, but it just wasn't the same without his baby there to help out.

First came Yoongi's cute shorty shorts, a pastel blue that ended at just three inches down his milky thighs. He wasn't allowed to wear pretty boy clothes in public; his body was only for Daddy to look at, touch, and tease. Jungkook grasped at every moment he could just to see his baby boy looking extra pretty in pastels, frills, and cropped clothes.

With the shorts fell Yoongi's black undies, decorated in tiny purple kitties. Jesus fuck– Jungkook closed his eyes and took a deep breath, cock jerking excitedly at the scene. He missed this, missed getting to unwrap his kitten like a present, just to play with and break the toy inside. With big, warm hands, Jungkook wrapped his fingers around the little's tiny cocklet, completely engulfing the shaft.

"Oh!" Yoongi gasped, his jaw dropping far enough his paci fell out. He arched his back closer to his daddy, unable to control himself at this point. His feet twitched and hands trembled, and no matter how much he wanted to be still, to be a good boy, he just couldn't stop squirming.

Jungkook's lips stretched wide, revealing his pearly bunny teeth. He circled his thumb across Yoongi's tip, teasing the poor thing into overwhelmed sobs. Even though he knew Yoongi couldn't help trembling, he tutted anyway. "Why can't you stay still for Daddy? Do you not want his love, Kitten?"

Yoongi whined and huffed, tensing all of his muscles to try not to move. "N-No! Wan' Daddy's wuv, wan' him play wit' me!" It just felt so good...

Disappointment and shock hit Yoongi first. Like a bucket of ice water was dumped on him, he suddenly realized Daddy wasn't touching him no more. He looked down and saw that Jungkook had indeed pulled away his hand, a teasing smile on his face.

"Daddy, please! Don' stop, I be still, Kitten be so good!" Yoongi's eyes started to burn and tingle, a warning of oncoming tears. Poor baby was so scared to lose Daddy's touch, wanted nothing more than in that moment than to be played with and loved like he just /knew/ he deserved.

"Shh," Jungkook cooed, thumbing at Yoongi's bottom lip. "You've been a good boy, it's okay. Now, will you go pick out one of your special stuffies so I can keep playing with you? Yeah? That's a good Kitten, a good baby boy."

Yoongi once again whined, nodding into Jungkook's hand before back away. He looked behind him to the big boy toy chest. There were baby toys, and then there were big boy toys. The big boy toys always made Yoongi's skin tingle, stomach knot up, and tears to fall from his eyes. They were arguably his favorite.

Waddling over, Yoongi stood and then crouched in front of the chest. He opened it, revealing an assortment of goodies: skin stickies, paci gags, glittery plugs, and many more pastel sex toys than one could imagine. Inside of the large chest were baby Yoongi's favorite big boy toys, the special stuffies.

There were a lot of options for Yoongi to choose from, probably too many. If he chose one toy too much, the others might start feeling left out, and that wasn't nice! He had to be fair, like Daddy, so the little gave his decision a lot of thought.

Jungkook chuckled at his silly boy. "Anytime today would be nice, Kitten!" He was only joking, of course; he would wait hours on end to make sure Yoongi was satisfied.

Little Yoongi wasn't as aware of this, though. "O-Oh, otay Daddy!" He scrunched his face to focus on the Very Important Decision as much as possible, despite his tiny cock throbbing painfully for him to hurry.

In the end Yoongi chose an orange cat with a large white tummy, pink nose, and glittery green eyes. His name was Oliver, and Yoongi didn't use him much. He was great and all, he just so happened to always be at the very bottom of the chest, so he was overlooked a lot.

"Got one! Got Owiver!" Yoongi babbled, holding up his prize triumphantly.

Jungkook grinned and patted his lap, coaxing Yoongi closer. "That's amazing, Kitten! I think he's missed you a lot lately, so this must really make him feel special to be picked to reward you!"

Yoongi giggled, glowing from the praise. He always wanted to know he was doing good, especially during playtime.

Jungkook instructed Yoongi to roll over on his stomach and lift his hips, just enough so he could slip the stuffie underneath the sub. Once the stuffie was in place, it's big white belly facing upward, Jungkook lowered Yoongi's hips back down. Yoongi sighed, tiny cock twitching in anticipation from what was to come.

"Let me know if it gets to be too much, okay Kitten?" Jungkook got a nod in return. With a click to the stuffies bottom left paw, it began vibrating.

"Oh! Yes! Tank you, Daddy!" Yoongi mewled. His fists gripped at the duvet underneath them to ground himself. Waves after waves of electricity spiked up his cock and exploded in his stomach, sending tiny shockwaves throughout his body. With a guiding hand from his Daddy, Yoongi began to eagerly hump the stuffie underneath him.

While the little was distracted, Jungkook grabbed a bottle of lube from the bedside drawer. He squirted enough in his palm to slick up his fingers, then threw it to the side.

"I'm going to fuck you open with my fingers, Kitten. Can you remind Daddy of our safe word?" Jungkook asked gently. His fingers rubbed Yoongi's rim in between his cheeks, making the other keen.

"Apple, Daddy! Apple! Pwease, more! Kitty wan' more!" Yoongi sobbed, his hips driving even faster against Oliver.

"Good boy," Jungkook praised. He pushed in one finger, wiggling it around eagerly. He brushed and stroked the little's walls, drawing more moans from him.

Yoongi's stomach started knotting, twisting tightly from the pleasure. Just when he thought it couldn't feel any better, Jungkook found his prostate and began stroking it. Yoongi sobbed, entire body buzzing from the lightning bolts of pleasure.

"Nng! Daddy! Cum, needa cum, pwease!" Yoongi cried, cock throbbing painfully. He needed it, needed release so bad, it's been so long, too long without Daddy–

"Yes, you may. Cum for your Daddy, Baby Boy," Jungkook cooed, pressing against Yoongi's prostate and not letting up.

Poor Yoongi couldn't help but yell from the force of his orgasm, vision blacking out around the edges and seeing stars. Every muscle in his body contracted as hot cum shot from his tiny cock. He cried from how violent his orgasm was, Daddy not pulling out his fingers.

"Daddy–" Yoongi wheezed out through his sobs, "sto-op, appwe–"

Jungkook obliged, pulling out his fingers and turning off the toy, an evil smile on his lips. "Awww, I'm sorry, Kitten. Was it too much?" He asked innocently.

Yoongi whimpered and nodded slowly. "Was a wot, bu'... fewt good."

If possible, Jungkook's heart melted even more than it had that entire night. "That's good. Daddy loves rewarding his Kitten, loves making him feel good."

For the rest of the night, Yoongi didn't lift a single finger. His heart felt all warm and fuzzy, complimenting the airy feeling in his head, like he was floating. Daddy cleaned him up with a warm rag and put him in jammies. After a quick feeding from his bottle, Yoongi was allowed to fall asleep, cuddled by his loving and so so considerate Daddy.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my Twitter, 🅱️eans⁷ (@BiTheSappho), to see this thread, AU ideas, and shorter works that didn't make it to AO3!  
> https://twitter.com/BiTheSappho?s=09


End file.
